Naruto: A different world
by Hakazu
Summary: What if the Hokage would have had a secret unit working behind the scenes? With new allies can they find a better future? Pairings: Hakazu/Ayane, Naruto/Hinata with more. Please review
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Chapter 0: Epilogue

The Uchiha. Two simple words with yet so much meaning. Arrogant. Sharingan. Noble family. Council. Madara. Police Force. Almost all members of the clan are known for their extreme arrogance due to the power the Sharingan gives and yet there a few people who are an exception.

**Uchiha Itachi**, the youngest Anbu commander in Konoha history and a true master when it came to the Sharingan. He could use high level Genjutsu by just looking at people or making a one-hand sign, and despite his cold tone he was a caring man who loved his home until his death.

**Uchiha Obito**, was a strange Uchiha. He was very emotional and showed much care for the rest of his cell during the 3rd Shinobi war, even sacrificing himself to save his friends and finally offered his intact Sharingan eye to Hatake Kakashi before he died.

**Uchiha Hakazu**, was by all Uchiha standard a failure. Being only half Uchiha he didn't have enough Uchiha blood to be proud of and was therefor often thrown out from the compound. This however only lead to that Hakazu developed a huge interested in DNA, so at the age of 12 he were a natural (and most likely the only professor in DNA in the world). Having made several test on his own blood and calculated the amount of needed Uchiha blood, lucky for him he was placed with another Uchiha when he graduated and so during a mission where the other Uchiha was wounded Hakazu took some blood.

He injected this into himself to improve his Uchiha blood, this however wasn't just positive. True he gained the Sharingan, after 4 years of constant pain, several hospital visit and becoming blind the last 2 weeks before his eyes evolved. And of course when the 'blood-giver, Uchiha Osato, got news of this freaked out and declared a blood-oath to kill Hakazu someday. Osato soon left the village as the 3rd Shinobi war started.

As the war started Hakazu and the remaining member of the cell, Lama Sue, was placed on the Suna border and was often used to stop larger enemy invasions. As Hakazu could use his new Sharingan eyes to improve his use of wires and Sue's legendary swordsmanship, if the Iwa border made Namikaze Minato famous with his 'Yellow Flash' so did the Suna border there Hakazu became known as the 'Angel of Death' and Sue as 'The Cleaver'. As the war came to a close however the two of them went into hiding while forming the 'Cami Anbu', a small cell of members who only answer to the Hokage.

As the Hokages special troops they were often sent out on extreme missions and secret meetings with various villages and people that the Hokage didn't want the Council or any other to know about. When the 3rd Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen stepped down from his position, Namikaze Minato was surprised when Hakazu interrupted him after only five minutes into his new position and told him about the Cami, to say that he was surprised was a understatement.

And so it continued for many years, the Cami served the 4th Hokage behind the scene until the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. And despite Hakazus and Sue´s loud complain they were placed fighting against the Kyuubi instead of guarding Minato and his wife Kushina, so not to raise to much suspicion they removed their Anbu clothes and used their original clothes and joined the fray. It increased the lowering moral ten fold when two almost legendary ninjas joined their battle, but despite their help they could only prolong the inevitable.

Kyuubi was the strongest bijuu for a reason and only when Minato arrived and sealed the demon inside his son did they 'win'. As they buried the former leader Hakazu and Sue returned to the shadows and once again worked for the 3rd Hokage. For 12 years did they try to secure the Hokages falling power, keep Naruto safe from the idiot mob and making sure that the village looked strong enough in other villages view. This is the story of Uchiha Hakazus life, from being a shadow of Konoha to one of the greatest leaders.


	2. Chapter 1: New allies part I

Chapter 1: New allies part I

It was night in Konoha, darkness covering the houses but not everyone was asleep this night. In one of the small rooms in the Hokage building the four members of Cami were holding their own kind of meeting.

Sitting around a table the four of them had removed their large black coats and placed them on the chairs they were using. The tallest of them started the 'meeting with a sigh.

"I know the Old man means well, but is it really fair to keep everything a secret for the Uzumaki kid? I mean, the kid is dying for attention, give him a cookie and he might turn around" one of them said somewhat depressed as he leaned back in his chair, stroking his short black hair. "But then again, if the teachers would actually teach the boy correct he wouldn't be in this mess"

His attention turned to another man who decided to talk, a young man with long brown hair who constantly had to move his dark scarf around his neck.

"Indeed, Sue. But the kid will need all help he can get so he can stand a chance as a shinobi. But then again" he stopped to fix his scarf again. "So does Konoha. From what I have gathered from the Intel department, that Suna isn't as welcome as before. True we have been given more missions from the Wind daimyo but..." he waved meaningful with his left hand.

"Correct, Satsu, that is why I will travel to two smaller villages starting tomorrow and arrange alliances with them" the last male suddenly said, his light blue eyes scanning the room. "I expect to be gone between three to four weeks, mostly depending on how well things go" shifting in his seat he adjust his white haori to be more comfortable. "Anything else that is needed to be discussed?"

The only women in the group leaned forward, her long wild dark purple hair loosely tied in a ponnytail fell forward and almost covered her brown eyes.

"Hakazu-san. Is there a possibility that we can get Senju Tsunade back to the village? If not as a shinobi but as a doctor? The statistics shows that the quality of the doctors are quickly dropping" she retrieved some documents and handed them to the rest of the group.

The males picked up their copies and scanned through them, none of them pleased with the results.

"Have they forgotten everything that Tsunade taught them and even wrote in her book about?" Hakazu asked no one in particular, he sighed and threw away the report onto the table. "I will see what the Hokage can do but don't get your hopes up Sheena-san. Tsunade is pretty stubborn not to return. If there is nothing else, I here by declare this meeting closed, I will see you all in a month or so" he continued and rose from his chair, adjusted his haori and strangely enough light blue hakama. He then disappeared from the room like the rest of group leaving only a single leaf behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The next morning, Konoha gates - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leaving at first daylight the few guards paid little attention to him, as shinobis believed themselves to be superior to the their counterpart samurai. True, samurai can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu but instead their expertise in swordsmanship is the best in the known world so in the end it comes out fair and square, at least in Hakazus opinion. But right now he was glad that it gave him the anonymous he needed for this mission, the only real strange thing on him was the three black tomoes on his back.

Feeling a breeze hit him he looked at the horizon where his destination lied, he knew the importance to get going fast but his gut was telling him that something was about to change his life.

Shaking the feeling of him, he crunched low and with a dash jumped up into the treetops and jumped in high speed towards the horizon.

After traveling constant for almost two weeks he could finally see his first stop, the Hayabusa village. Hidden deep in a forest almost at the base of a huge mountain, the village along with the huge castle could easily give home to a smaller city, but the fire was slowly but steady destroying it. Apparently they were under attack and losing or worse, they were all dead. Deciding not to take any chances he quicken his jumps towards the village.

Ayane breathed heavily as she kept her watch on the enemies in front of her, she had heard rumors that the Spider clan was mustering it forces and marched against the Hayabusa village. She had just arrived when the battle had started and cursed that she only picked her traveling gear instead of the one for battle. So here she stood, her hood destroyed, most of her weapons used but so far her leather suit protected her well enough so far but it would not be of any use for the battle after this.

(For best description of her outfit look at this link:  . /3455/3743461619_  )

Four 'normal' Spider ninjas and one who had merged himself with a huge spider summon or something, easily standing over three meters tall he dwarfed his allies and with his six arms he looked quite frighting. The giant slowly walked towards her, casting his shadow over her like a mountain.

"My, my. Isn't this a beautiful butterfly?" the giant said in dark raspy voice with a huge grin on him, Ayane noticed that his breath was horrible and the wind was flowing towards her.

_'Wait_...'

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_

"Don't you think so to boys?

No reply.

"Boys! How many ti-" the giant started and turned around to give his subordinates a hell, only to find all four of them lying on the ground with kunais and shurikens in their skulls, clearly dead.

While the beast was trying to find the hostile that had killed his 'boys' Ayane noticed several long, small strings from the clear color of the fire. Apparently the beast didn't see them as they spun around his six arms, and was suddenly pulled down on the ground face first.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PUNK?! GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" the beast roared in anger and frustration that he couldn't remove the strings that kept him down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a cold an stern voice said in front of them.

From the shadows in front of them a man stepped forward, dressed in a white haori and blue hakma. She then noticed the weapon that the strings came from, one each of his hand he had some kind of special leather gloves what really surprised her was that no matter how much the spider 'beast' struggled he couldn't get free.

"Don't. This is micro-filiament wires reinforced with chakra it's harder then steel. So unless you want to loose those arms, I want you to answer the young lady questions"

This caught them by surprise. Ayane thought that this person was a third factor in this battle, but by doing this he showed that he is ally with the Hayabusa clan and her. Stunned and trying to take in the new situation the stranger continued.

"It appears, Butterfly-chan, needs more time. Now, Spider Nin, what are you doing here?"

"Like hell I will..." the spider started to reply, only to see that the stranger made a small movement with his right hand and suddenly he felt overwhelming pain from his right side.

_'My arm!_' he thought and correctly, one of his arms now laid before him ripped away from his body and blood flooding out from him. Trying desperately to force his screams down he only let out a moan.

"I will give you five more tries to answer my questions. Lie or refuse to reply I will remove another one" the man said coldly, not bothered the least by the brutal way of removing body parts or the blood that was leaving him.

"Now, what are you doing here?"

"What is your objective?"

"Who is your client?"

"How many Spider Nins are here?"

"Where is your rendezvous point?"

Five questions asked in a matter of seconds, the Spider nin glared at him.

"Like I will...arrrrrgh!" he starts only for another arm to be ripped of him. The man sighed and moved towards him.

"Looks like your stupidity are getting the best of you. And we REALLY need those answers" he stopped before him and leaned down towards him, gripped the beast head and pulled him up. Activating his Sharingan he stared into the eyes of the beast, casting a powerful genjutsu on him.

"Same questions" Ayane frowned at the simple tactic for gaining the answered, still those red eyes puzzled her.

"We are here to obtain the Demon Statue from the Hayabusa clan, for Elizébet. We were over 150 nins attacking and we will regroup five kilometers east from here" the beast replied in a monotone voice.

"Thank you" his interrogator said before he snapped his neck allowing him to fall dead on the ground. Ayane suddenly realized where she had seen those eyes before, the Sharingan! And as she knew there was only three people alive having it, Uchiha Itachi, his brother Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi. Now there was a addition person with Sharingan before her and this put her on defensive immediately.

"Who are you really and what is your purpose in the Hayabusa village?"

To her surprise the man walked closer to her and stopped only a few meters away from her with his gaze fixed on her. Unknown to her Hakazu couldn't remove his gaze from Ayanes short beautiful violet hair and pink eyes, they had him captivated and worst of all he didn't want to look away.

"I'm Uchiha Hakazu and come from Konoha" he started, as he finally managed to remove his gaze from her and deactivating his Sharingan. "I have been sent by the Hokage to form if possible a alliance with the Hayabusa clan. And who might you be, Butterfly-san?"

Ayane looked surprised at Hakazu.

"I'm sure that Joe-sama would be very interested in such offer. But why do you keep calling me Butterfly, Hakazu-san?"

"Hmm? But I don't know your name but recognize you from the Bingo book." he frowned and reach behind his back and looked at the book. " 'The Butterfly. A-class criminal with a bounty over 15 million ryu'. Quite nice bounty" he put the book away.

"Let's do this properly. I'm Uchiha Hakazu. Pleased to meet you" he continued and made a polite bow, and in a way forced Ayane to make a respond.

"Ayane. Pleased to meet you too" she replied, bowed and looked at the huge castle. "I love to idle-chat but I need to find Ryu-sama and Joe-same" Ayane turned towards the castle and jumped up on the first roof and darted away.

And not to much of a surprise Hakazu joined her.

"Please, ladies first" he said with a small smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hayabusa castle - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryu really didn't like the current situation. Sure he was the renown 'Super Ninja' but even he could have trouble sometimes, as now. Before him stood Genshin, the leader of the Spider Nin and one of the few people who could give him a run for the money, dressed in his black leather armor with large flames just above his shoes Genshin is man in his best years, and armed with a claw gauntlet and a electric sword Ryu had to take this carefully.

Looking around quickly he took in the situation. His father had been kicked into the wall and was trying to regain consciousness, he himself had taken small damage, the castle was slowly but steady burning down and the women along with Genshin had taken the demon statue and was standing at the hole in the wall leading outside where they had arrived, mocking him. He gave Genshin a hateful glare and charged him, said opponent meet his charge.

Stabbing at his opponent, Genshin easily sidestep it but is somewhat surprise when the stabbing becomes a horizon slash that he barley parries with his gauntlet. Countering this Genshin slashed back at Ryu and as he jumps back to avoid it finds Genshin following and continue to slash at him viciously. Ryu quickly draw four shurikens and threw them at Genshin, more in a way to interrupt the opponent then to damage as Genshin is to strong, the action prove useful as Genshin still needed to parry the shurikens and watch his steps among the fire.

Using this opportunity Ryu once again dash forward at him and makes a powerful vertical slash, Genshin in return barely noticed it and brought his sword up in defense but Ryus sword manage to cut into his shoulder before it was stopped.

"You are truly strong, son of the Dragon" Genshin said as he tried to push Ryu back, but Ryu wouldn't give him the chance.

"So are you, son of the Spider" Ryu replied as he pushed with as much strength he had, but Genshin also pushed for all his might that in turn lead to a stalemate. They were both however interrupted when Elizébet spoke.

"What are you doing, Genshin?! I paid you to destroy the Dragon Linage, not idle chat with him!" she almost screeched at them and for the briefest moment, Genshin got the advantage and pushed Ryu away and jumped back at Elizébet.

"The Dragons son proved stronger then earlier guessed and most of the troops have fallen. We better retreat before it's to late" he said and taken a brief back at his client he was surprised when he felt a sudden pain around his chest. Looking down he noticed that the bitch had stabbed him with a kodachi, feeling his strength leaving him he understood that a seal or something had been placed on him too he staggered forward and was about to fall when he was caught and laid down a few meters away by his opponent Ryu.

"What do you think you are doing betraying your partner like that?" Ryu asked in a cold, serious voice as he rose from the floor.

"Partner? Please, you shinobis are only pawns that can be replaced whenever needed. Genshin and his shinobis is not needed anymore and as such I have terminated the contract" Elizébet said smugly and turned to leave when a new voice was heard.

"Zusamma Fire Style: Fire from Black Dragon!" pitch black fire suddenly engulfed her and was quickly consuming Elizébet who was screaming in pain and dropped the Demon statue and was about to hit the floor when Ryu saw Ayane dash forward and manage to grab it just in the nick of time, she then jumped away from the fire and slowly moved towards Ryu.

"That was close, Ryu-sama. How are you and Joe-sama doing?" she then notice that Genshin was lying on the floor, still alive though which made her raise her eyebrow in surprise. "Growing soft, Ryu-sama?"

"Not really. He was betrayed by Elizébet and that nullified his contract which in turn removed him as our enemy" Ryu replied with a shrug and looked around and realize that the fire had only increased since they had started. "We should leave the castle though"

Ayane nodded and turned to leave the castle while Ryu and Joe took Genshin and leaped outside. Near the entrance to the castle she notice that Hakazu was standing, waiting for them to arrive. Landing near him Hakazu bowed at Ryu and Joe.

"Greeting, Ryu-dono and Joe-sama. I'm Uchiha Hakazu and come from Konoha with wishes to form a alliance" he looked around and scratched his chin. "But I think we can take the talking after we have put down the fire"


	3. Chapter 2: New allies part II

Chapter 2: New allies part II

**Authors note:**

Wow, chapter two already ^^ Thank you everybody who follow the story and continue to read my story, I really appreciate it. And I would really like some reviews to know what you all so far think of the story and if you have any questions.

* * *

"Wait, when you said Uchiha Hakazu did you mean the Uchiha Hakazu? The man who could rival the 'Yellow Flash'!?" Ayane almost stared at the man she was traveling with, she had placed a traveling coat over her damage clothes.

Hakazu briefly looked over to Ayane before jumping to another tree branch, scratching his cheek.

"That would be me yes. Interested in war stories?" he joked.

Ayane stared at him, and finally shook her head.

"Not really. Must have been nice to be the genius of the family and all"

"Hardly" Hakazus reply was short and cold. "If you count being shunned, excommunicated and almost driven insane to prove your existence? Yes, sure it was wonderful to the genius of a famous family" he sighed before he continued. "I was born as a 'bastard' in a way, my mother was a somewhat high ranking Uchiha and my father from a fire jutsu family, hence the Zusamma style you say earlier. Shit started when mother directly after I was born as the council, in short, was demanding things which in turn lead to much stress for my mother who passed away. A father who had no clue to handle a child who desperately tried to gain his Sharingan to become active, but no matter what he did or went through nothing helped, which in turn lead to my interest in DNA"

Ayane stared at Hakazu, clearly not believing her ears to hear that one of legends from the 3rd Shinobi war was treated like a pariah was nothing she had any thoughts of hearing.

Hakazu meanwhile ignored her and continued his story while jumping.

"It was near the end of the war that I learned that because I had injected more Uchiha blood inside me I can't make the stronger Zusamma fire technique. By gained the strength of Sharingan I lost instead stronger unique techniques by apparently rushing things" landing on a small branch he force more chakra into his feets and take a long jump before continuing.

"It made me realize that a persons actions define a person, not what he or she carries nor what kind of blood you are. It's simple as that"

The last sentence hit Ayane hard as she was treated like a pariah in her village because her 'father' had raped her mother, and instead that people framed the rapidest they blame her, shunned her and called her things. This lead to her 'hate' her half-sister who was treated as the princess of the village, and never had she really given any thoughts to prove the village wrong? Prove to them that despite her 'cursed blood' was the best shinobi in their village. Prove them wrong as she could be just as good as her half-sister, despite her damn father.

They continued in silence, both of them in deep thoughts of their childhood as they finally saw the end of the first part of the trip. A long tree bridge over a ravine with such a depth that only darkness could be seen as a bottom, the forest continued to surround them on his right side but far away on his left side he could see a large valley.

"Say, Ayane-san" he found himself speaking without thinking as the sun was becoming a sunset. "Have you seen much of the world? I mean, except the parts around your village, Hayabusa village and closer cities?"

Ayane looked at him in surprised over the question.

"I have traveled a lot yes, why?"

"Then you should now the feeling when returning 'home'. A 'home' where people welcome you and want you there, such places are rare and something everybody wants yet very few finds" he stated and continued to look to the sunset with a nostalgic face.

Ayane looked strangely at the man, a legend wants a place to call home? Shouldn't women flock to him wanting his children, people offering their homes to get on his good side? She frowned and decided it was becoming dark to fast. 'Crap, autumn is coming'

"We should make camp here. The night is soon here since the meeting back at the Hayabusa took longer then expected" she said to Hakazu who nodded in agreement and went to find wood for their fireplace. He returned later with enough wood for the night and easily started a fire with a small jutsu and allowed Ayane to make her small dinner, not really sure where she kept those things, himself though leaned back against a tree and thought over the meeting with the Hayabusa.

_Flashback_

Sitting in a large room in a part of the village that hadn't been to much affected by the fire, Ryu and his father Joe was having their meeting with Hakazu. Sitting in seiza position and their cups with tea on a table in front of them.

"Alright, let's get this meeting started between the Hayabusa and Konoha. First properly introduction" Joe started with a nod to Hakazu, since he was the one to come to them it was only proper he started.

Hakazu made a polite bow and started his introduction.

"I'm Uchiha Hakazu and come with a proposal of a alliance between the Hayabusa village and Konohagakure. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, recognize the legacy and strength of the Hayabusa and wishes for a better relation between us. The agreement would, if accepted, be a trade agreement and a military pact, where we come to each other defense, share knowledge of incoming attacks and so on" he finished as he placed a scroll on the table.

Joe looked at his son at his right, who nodded and picked up the scroll and lied it before them and roll-up it.

"I Hayabusa Joe, clan leader of the Hayabusa village is honored to have ambassador from Konoha at my village. This is my son Hayabusa Ryu" who gave a polite bow, which Hakazu nodded back to. "This agreement does sound very tempting, I hope you will approve for us to read it through before accepting it?" Joe continued as he looked at the scroll and then at Hakazu who smiled at them.

"Of course not. I will take a walk since it's quite long" he replied and rose from his position and left the room. Back in the room Joe gave Ryu and firm nod who in turn also rose and followed Hakazu. They soon found each themselves staring at each other at a large area just outside the village.

"I guess you are interested in why the Hokage didn't send a ambassador for this treaty or more for the Uchiha part?" Hakazu asked Ryu with, placing his hands in his pockets on the hakama.

"Who wouldn't found it strange when a warrior comes and negotiate instead of ambassador?" Ryu asked as he draw his sword, taking his stance he continued. "Besides you claim to be the famous Uchiha who fought in the 3rd Shinobi war, I hardly believe that a shinobi of that class would just disappear and then return here with a message from the Hokage"

"Wouldn't it be enough if I showed you my Sharingan then?"

"Could be a illusion or a eye transplant. Plenty of Uchiha were killed during the war I have heard" Ryu got a cold stare from his opponent for the comment.

"I just have to take you down then" Hakazu replied, slowly removing his hands from his pocket and picked up a scroll. Placing a little blood on it a a decorative katana was unsealed, a black sheath with a dragon motive the grip on the sword was most unique as it was black red with a black dragon head at the end.

"This is the Ryu no Kiba (Dragons Fang), my secondly favorite weapon after my wires" drawing the blade, Ryu notice the red dragon painting on the sword that looked like it was flying towards the tip of the sword.

Both of them then charged each other, Hakazu made a vertical slash which Ryu easily parried, what surprised him though was that Hakazu only used one arm and almost pushed him away, suddenly he notice Hakazu making a movement with his left hand that barely missed him as he had tried to punch.

"You might be young, but lack experience"

Ryu staggered and slashed once again at Hakazu, who easily parried them while stepping forward he stepped on Ryus foot stopping his movement and headbutted him. Hard. Ryu grunted as he took a few steps back and eyed his opponent, to his horror he notice the red eyes with three tomoes glaring back at him as if daring him to step closer.

"You might be the famous 'Super Ninja', but it apparently makes you believe that all foes play fair and square" Hakazu continued his speech as he slowly walked towards Ryu who gritted his teeth as they once again charged each other. Both of them slashing at each other, only for the swords to be parried and then slash again only to hit a wall as the enemy dodge the attack. Soon the weren't on the ground anymore as they had unconscious moved away from the clearing where they had started and more into the village, throwing kunais and slashing at each other faster and faster.

Ryu finally decided to take things to the next level as he activated his fire ninpo.

"Ninpo: Inferno blast" he calls out while focusing his chakra around him and threw a large fire ball at Hakazu.

His opponent though went through his own signs, leaned backwards and then blew out a powerful fire jutsu.

"Zusamma Style: Black Dragons Mouth!" a large black fire dragon flew towards Ryus red fire ball and engulfed it, but Ryu was not ready when Hakazu continued his attack.

"Zusamma Style: Birth of a Phoenix" where the two fire techniques had met each other, a large red phoenix suddenly rose and headed towards Ryu and barely missed with a few inches.

Ryu breathed heavily as he landed from his last dodge, the phoenix had been really close to hit him and he now realize that they were almost in the middle of the town.

"We better stop before somebody get's hurt"

Hakazu only nodded in agreement and they soon headed back to the office where Joe had read through the scroll. Looking up he notice that Ryu is more battered then his opponent, clearly marking the 'winner'.

"The Hayabusa village accept Konohas offer for a alliance. We should be back in strength in six months or so"

"Great, we will then make the announcement at the Chunin exam"

_End flashback_

Hakazu sighed as he looked up, smelling food in front of him surprised he raised his eyebrow and looked at Ayane.

"Here" was all Ayane said as she gave him a ration to eat, he only nodded and took it. It was nothing special but it was clearly better then not eating nothing. As he was nearly done with his food he felt that something was wrong, someone was watching them, a quick glance at Ayane told him that she also had noticed it. They soon felt more presence coming towards them, making it a total of six perhaps or most likely hostiles and with a small signal Ayane and Hakazu burst into action.

Ayane burst past Hakazu and quickly threw a couple of kunais with her right hand while drawing one of her kodachis on her hip. The kunais only scratched her opponents but served their purpose, two our three were wounded, she had closed the distance and her main weapons were drawn. Her dual kodachi, a fast weapon that can make huge damage in quick succession, particular in closed area but since the current battle is in a forest her opponents have better chance of dodging her attacks. Now that could have been an advantage against your normal enemy, but against a extreme athletic warrior that advantage is soon gone as Ayane easily dash between the trees forcing them backwards and when they try to counter attack, she makes vertical jump, spin around and dash away from a branch and attack once again. Her battle lasted for only a few minutes as the enemy were obviously outclassed.

Meanwhile Hakazu had also finished his enemies but not with grace as Ayane had done it he had pulled out his gloves once again, powered it up with chakra and attacked. The first opponent had tried to take cover behind a tree, only to his horror to see that the tree be cut in half and then himself. The second tried to attack from above but was instantly shredded into pieces by Hakazus left gauntlet, meanwhile the last attacker had slipped up behind him and tried a back attack. But was surprised when Hakazu spun around, his left feet already in motion and hit him right in the head making the enemy fly away and hit a large tree. Slowly rising again he couldn't help but ask how he knew where he was while desperately trying to regain more control over his legs.

"Simple" Hakazu replied with a shrug. "It was obvious. One from the front, the other above, the only good place to attack was from behind"

The enemy ninja was about to reply when he felt wires around his neck, slowly strangling him before Hakazu made a small twist with his fingers and his head was removed from his head. Hakazu sighed as he started walking back to the camp and regroup with Ayane, truth be told he had been somewhat surprised by the girls ability to synch so well with him. She had immediately dashed past him instead of turning around, a way of fighting he wasn't so found of which gave her more points in his mind.

He stopped abruptly, what points? Since when did he start awarding actions made by girls with points? Shaking his head he meets Ayane back at the camp where she just removed the blood from her weapons.

"Let's get sleep as we need to move fast in the morning. I can take first shift" Hakazu says and sits down beside the fire, pick up a stick and stir the fire. Ayane meanwhile only nodded and picked out a place and drifted back to sleep.

_9 hours later_

Hakazu looked at the clan leader of the Mugen Tenshin with disgust threatening to cloud his judgment. The coward of leader, Hayate, was allowing the village to bad mouth one of their best shinobis just because something her father had done, it was so stupid he wanted to beat something to ashes.

"So, Hayate-san. The village despite Ayane-san because of something her father have done? And you can do nothing about it?" he tried hard to sound to aggressive or irritated but something must have passed through as Hayate in turn looked sternly at him.

"It is not your place to judge what have happened in our village" _in other words: he don't deny the fact and probably never will try to solve it either _Hakazu thought seething his teeth, but suddenly a smile entered his face.

Straitening he was pleased with the confused smile on Hayate due to his smile.

"If that is the case I want form a partnership with one of your shinobis, and take on ten fights in order to prove my worth as it has been written in 'Shinobi warfare and rights' paragraph 26:1"

Hayate blanched, the book was a old relic in the shinobi world and often looked upon when greater obstacles was in the way but for a man to know which paragraph and section it was under is scary add to that fact he knows what he is doing. Hayate can't refuse him or loose his face, both in the clan and outside but the trial is hard so perhaps this man could lose somehow? He nodded slowly.

"Understood, please wait two hours as we assemble the fighters. You can use the guest room down the corridor" he motioned with his hand and a aide came and showed Hakazu the way to his room, still wearing his smile.

Meanwhile outside the clan building a meeting between sisters was happening. Ayane had left Hakazu at the entrance and was about leave when her half-sister Kasumi entered the area. Both of them stopped in their tracks and went over their options:

Ayane could jump away, **but would look ridiculous**, walk past Kasumi, **good option**, or try and say something...**this had always been worst case option**, but the things Hakazu had said earlier still haunted her.

"Morning" she decided to start simple, not saying her sisters name or anything but polite enough.

Kasumi looked confused at Ayane, her sister had never bothered say something to her before, why now?

"Good morning, Ayane. Did you just return from your mission?" she asked polity.

"Indeed. Left a somewhat diplomat here a few minutes ago actually" Ayane replied, placing her left hand on her hip while scratching her head with the other. "Meet the man at Hayabusa and wanted to come over here for some talking..." she was interrupted when the door suddenly opened and one of Hayates aides stood there.

"Kasumi-sama and...Ayane-san" the disgust in the aides voice was obvious but she decided to ignore it "Hayate-sama wants to see both of you immediately in his office" the sisters follow the aide to their brothers room where they immediately entered and sat down.

Hayate had his eyes closed, meaning he was deep in thought which means that the meeting didn't go without a hitch.

"Our guest, Hakazu claim the right to make a partnership with us and has agreed to fight ten of our best warriors. I want the two of you to be my first choices"

Ayane stiffened. Fight against the famous Uchiha Hakazu? She had seen him in a somewhat combat and she wasn't sure she could fight on equal ground against him.

"Hayate-sama" she found herself saying, swallowing a knot in her mouth which didn't go unnoticed by Hayate and Kasumi. "Did he ever properly introduction himself?"

Hayate shook his head.

"No, we were interrupted by some elders who didn't like him or something"

"No offense, Hayate-sama. But we have already lost the matches" she replied and looked at the floor, somewhat ashamed to say.

"Please elaborate"

Ayane swallowed again nervously, this really didn't make things easier for Hayate or Kasumi who never seen her this nervous before ever.

"He claims to be Uchiha Hakazu and from what I have seen him fighting he could very much be the one. He broke for example the neck of mutated Spider ninja without any trouble, bare handed and most of all have the Sharingan"

The room become silent as her brother stared at her with open mouth.

"T...that was why he was smiling all the time. Holy shit...and we can't withdraw from it either" Hayate hid his hands in his hands as he desperately went over his options.

"So, all we can do is wait for the trial to begins and get defeated"

"Yeah, but the information must not leave this room and I will also enter the trial now, perhaps I stand a better chance" Hayate muttered as the three of them merely looked at each other before going over their equipment.

Almost a hour later they all assemble in a large dojo. Hakazu stood alone while before him stood ten fighters ready to fight him, among them Ayane. Now dressed in her fighter suit she felt better at home, with black arm and leg gauntlets and a light leather breastplate, she now also had taken the time to add her own bandana around her head to give special touch.

(image of her clothes: )

The first fighter stepped forward, dressed in a black shinobi war gear that cover his whole body and left a small area around his eyes, while the rest moved the side, a elder from the council had been picked as the judge.

"Ready? Begin!" he shouted once the fighters were ready, and it was over in a instance. One moment they both were standing still and the next Hakazu was in front of his opponent and hit him hard in the head instantly knocking him out, it was clear they were outclassed.

The six fights after where also finished rather quickly as Hakazu decided not to waste his effort against these people, the really first opposition was one of the three last fighters. Ayane.

Hakazu sighed as he stretched his arms looking at Ayane who had pulled out two kunias, looking somewhat uncomfortable with the match just like him.

"Well now. I might have to take you seriously" he said as he put on his gauntlets. "You are one of the few who actually have seen me somewhat fighting and lived with it"

As the judge started the fight, Hakazu jumped up in the air against her swinging his arms at her.


	4. Chapter 3: Partnership

Chapter 3: New partner

**Disclaimer**: Well...don't own Naruto or characters from Team Ninja. Hakazu and all other characters though are my creation.

* * *

Ayane saw the wide attack Hakazu made at her with his wires, and quickly threw herself backwards to avoid it. Noticing the large cuts from the weapon she was glad she dodge, acting quickly she threw her kunais at him.

Hakazu smirked and caught the kunais with his wire, and pulled it towards him.

"You should know that..." his smirk quickly disappeared as he noticed the explosive tags on the kunais. "Shit!" he exclaimed and quickly tried to throw it away as Ayane activated the tags, she saw him flying through the air, bounced on the ground several times before hitting the wall in a large explosion.

Slowly the dust settled, and Hakazu rose from where he had hit the wall. Ayane pouted at the small damage her explosive had done on him. His haori fell of him as nothing could hold it in place anymore, the rest of his clothes were also very damaged torn in many places and several small wounds could be seen.

"Nice move to use my arrogance against me" he said as he started moving towards the center of the room, a little unsteady at first but soon enough steady himself, slowly removing his gloves and instead unsealed his sword.

"Let's try again shall we?" Hakazu fake politely asked before he charged Ayane and made a downward slash.

Ayane had drawn her twin blades and easily parried the attack. The drawback she soon notice was not that her opponent was trying to use his strength to overpower her, no it was rather the well trained body of her opponent. Ayane manage to keep her blush down despite seeing Hakazus chiseled body but when he leaned forward and asked in a husky voice:

"Like what you see, Ayane-chan?" the blush somehow manage to push it's way up to her face despite her best effort. Trying to find a way to remove it, she slash against him with her right sword. She was looked in surprised as Hakazu rather then pull away from the attack instead raised his left leg to block it, she was even more surprised when she the sound of metal clashing. Shin guards, clever.

"What? You honestly thought that I only wore my hakama just for fun?" Hakazu asked half serious, and by Ayane look made him somewhat question his fashion. "Anyway, time to finish this"

Hakazus left arm suddenly shot forward, took a firm grip on Ayanes arm and threw her into the wall. He quickly jumps after before she can regain herself and point the sword against her throat.

"My win. Again"

Ayane glared at the sword and then up at Hakazu who was now slowly putting the sword away, and as she was adjusting herself to rise he offered his hand. She carefully grasped it and Hakazu pulled her up, she missed though Hakazu gazing directly into her eyes and barely removed it in time as Ayane stood up.

_'Another beauty to Konoha'_ he silently thought to himself as Ayane walked away and Kasumi took her place.

Hakazu sighed, he needed to finish this whole thing fast now. His time away from Konoha was being to great and soon he would be quite outdated what have happened in the village, and now when he is about to return with a foreign ninja partner he sure would raise trouble.

As soon as the judge started the match Hakazu released his battle ki, stopping Kasumi directly from doing anything. Kasumi felt like she was being swallowed by darkness that as soon as Hakazu had focused on her, slowly she felt herself being crushed by a enormous wight as he started walking towards her. She desperately tried to move her feets as Hakazu now was in front of her and as he was about to land a blow on her, she manage to throw herself backwards away from the blow.

Hakazu quickly followed her and tried to land another blow, which Kasumi this time decided to block but when she felt a feet connect with her midsection and she was sent flying into the spectator area. The spectators barely got away as Kasumi hit them, and when she tried to regain her wits she feels a fist in front of her nose.

_'Only Hayate left now' _was the common thought in the room at that time. As Hayate stepped down on the arena he couldn't help but feel outclassed and decided to forfeit the match, knowing the shame that would come but after have seen Hakazu outclassed all of his elite ninjas it was better to end it fast.

"You win Uchiha. You have the right to claim partnership with one of our ninjas, do it and begone before sunset" he turned on his heel and left a quiet arena behind him. Kasumi stared after he brother, Ayane thinking it was some kind of joke, the elders thinking along the same thoughts and even Hakazu was stunned.

"Well, that was a disappointment" Hakazu continued to look at Hayate as he walked away for a while before turning to the elders, Kasumi and Ayane while scratching his head. "Errrr...Ayane-san. You heard him, we leave within the next hour if you can?"

Ayane now realized all attention were on her, she looked at the people from the village and noticed that they all shared at least one expression: confusion.

Kasumi was confused over the whole situation, sad that her sister was leaving and somewhat angry at her brother for not even trying. While the elders were confused why Hayate had forfeit the match, glad to be rid of Ayane but still surprised that the stranger had picked Ayane as his partner.

"Y..yeah, I can be ready within the hour" she finally manage to reply with a nod to Hakazu.

"Great, I will be at the gate waiting" he replied and used shunshin to leave the arena. Ayane meanwhile decided to spend the rest of the hour actually talking to Kasumi while packing her stuff. It felt strange that they had become closer when one of them were forced to leave their home, so now she took all chances given to her to learn more about her sister.

The hour passed quickly as the sisters walked towards the gate where Hakazu were waiting, now with a brown traveling cloak over his damaged clothes.

"And you have to send me letters, okay? I have never seen Konoha before but I have heard of several shops that is said to be something special" Kasumi said to her sister as she handed over her bag. "Now be careful and don't be afraid to contact me if something comes up" she gave Ayane a knowing look.

Ayane faked a sigh in annoyance, but smiled.

"Alright, alright. I will send you letters while I get a chance and perhaps I can make it possible for you to visit Konoha sometime" she replied while adjusting her bags. Her sisters squeals in reply she takes as something positive.

Ayane notice Hakazu taking a few steps away from them to give them some personal space, which she found somewhat strange.

_'Wasn't this the man who kind of forced her into a partnership? Why would he care about what she felt?'_

She decided to ignore it for the moment and finally said farewell to her sister. Hakazu meanwhile was standing outside the village walls and thinking back over how stupid the village had been not to make a compromise with his partnership with Ayane, and now that they were leaving only her sister came to see her of. He sighed in disappointment, his mission had only been half success with only the Hayabusa village as allies and the way Mugen Tenshin was ruled he actually wondered if they would be useful as allies or how much longer they would actually survive as a ninja village.

And yet he manage to find a powerful ally from that village, Ayane. She was one of the few females who could equal him, he grunted at the memory of the match. They were ninjas not samurais, they work in the shadows and assassinations, well most of the time anyway, ever since the Shinobi wars started the ninjas from the larger villages started using larger techniques, explosions and fighting in the open. It had started way before he was born so he was used to it now but still it felt wrong.

He sighed and notice that Ayane was almost beside him, and now he realize how awkward this would be. Shifting his footing and scratching his head somewhat nervously.

"So, Konoha is quite far away I had originally planned on taking rooms on inns half-way there. I think they had hot springs. Of course will I pay for it" he quickly added.

Ayane eyed him, he didn't seemed to be a pervert but perhaps he was a closet one? And yet he had never stared at her chest, ass or good figure. He had when they first meet eyed her closely but then again so does all new people, either to level the threat or get a picture of who the person was.

"Sure...but if I see you once peeping, you are so dead"

Hakazu held up both his hands.

"I kind of figured that and I kind of think you won't believe me when I say I'm not that kind of person..." the blank stare on Ayane gave him a good reply. "No, didn't think so" he sighed in defeat and started walking towards the first inn, his companion soon following him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - First inn - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Having traveled for several hours the two of them finally reached the first inn along the road to Konoha. It was actually bigger then Hakazu had thought, and deep in his mind he wondered if he had brought along enough money.

"Wow, you sure don't waste money" Ayane whistled as she looked at the three story building in front of them. "You must be quite the high ranking in Konoha and quuuuite the money" she continued, now teasing him as she moved towards the inn.

Hakazu sighed loudly as he also entered the inn, he certainly needed to get a raise when he got back.

"A room for two please. And food with drinks for the night"

"Welcome, food will be served within the hour and our springs is open until two hours before midnight" the receptionist bowed politely as Hakazu paid for the rooms and follow a maid to their room. Ayane quickly entered the room and claimed her part of the room, dropped her bags and entered the bathroom.

Hakazu sighed as he sat down at the table and put down his own bags and coat, it had been more exhausting than he had originally thought to fight to gain Ayane as his partner. Perhaps he too should head to the hot spring? Nodding to himself he quickly pull out a simple white kimono, and in the blink of a eye he had discard his battered clothes and now wore his kimono instead.

"Ayane? I'm heading towards the springs now. Do you want me to...wait...foor...you?" his question died in his throat as his partner left the bathroom, dressed in a elegant dark purple that fit her body well, Ayane had tied her hair in a single ponytail forcing Hakazu to quickly turn away to hide his blush.

"Let's get going" he quickly continue and starts heading towards the spring with Ayane close behind, who barely managed to force back a laugh but was glad to be behind Hakazu. When she had left the bathroom he had stood there in a white kimono what showed his trained body pressed against a thin layer of cloth was almost making her blush hard, which was saying quite a lot.

Finally reaching the spring they go separate ways, Hakazu removed his kimono and put on a towel around his waist and entered the spring. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself and feels himself actually calming down until he hears.

"Oh yes, another beauty " and a perverse giggle. Hakazu turned his attention towards the giggle and saw a man with long white hair, a red cloak and a strange head band. Hakazu feels the calm leave him as he starts walking towards the man.

* * *

Ayane sighed in relief when she entered the spring, it had been way to long since she had good relaxing bath. Leaning back against some rocks and inspected the spring, there were a few others with here and a bamboo wall separating the male and women part.

She was about to doze of when she suddenly heard Hakazus voice.

"YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT! DIDN'T I TEACH YOU WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS SITUATIONS BACK IN KONOHA, HUH?!"

And soon the body of a man was thrown through wall, bounce on the water and hit the opposite wall. Ayane quickly pulled her towel closer and was about to rise when she sensed another person moving towards the 'pervert', turning around she felt her cheeks become red of the sight before her.

Hakazu still only dressed in his towel around his waist showed off (involuntary though) his body to all the females as he walked towards the pervert, Ayane notice though two large scars on his body. The first stretched from his hip wide up to his right part of thorax, a large scar that looked like it was cause by a sword that had healed by it self.

The second wound however was far more interesting, a large round wound in the middle of his chest. She could see that the wound had been created by some kind of fire technique as burns were outer parts of it. Shaking her head in order to return to reality she notice Hakazu didn't take his attention away from the pervert, making her rethink what he said earlier but somewhere she had hoped he would have looked.

Hakazu kept his attention on the pervert and slowly turned his hands into fire.

"I told you Jiraiya what would happened if I peeked on springs when I'm close. And this time" he grinned evil at Jiraiya, who had manage to get up unsteady. He then saw Hakazu slowly moving towards him with arms turned into fire and quickly decided to run away, turning around he jumped over the fence and quickly put distance between himself and the spring.

"OH YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY BITCH!" Hakazu yelled after Jiraiya and jumped after him, still dressed only in a towel and throwing Fire techniques after him.

At the spring, Ayane and the other females (and the rest of the inn) only stared in confusion and somewhat awe where Hakazu had been earlier and attacked the pervert. The females were glad that there were some good males out there, and good looking too, while the males quickly decided to skip pepping as long as the curse of perverts were at the inn.

15 min later Hakazu returned from the forest, caring quite a number of rocks with him. He entered the male bath, and started placing the rocks on each other which after a while covered the hole which Jiraiya had created when he was thrown.

"I'm deeply sorry about the convenience that happened here" Hakazu made a small bow in apology before he placed the last rock and covered the entire hole. The females in the bath could feel their faces become hot and they all knew it wasn't because of the heated water.

Soon Ayane had enough and left the bath and headed back to their room, where she found Hakazu sitting under the window and allowing the wind to cool him down.

"God damn perverts, they are everywhere. I swear someday they will take over the world" he muttered to himself and Ayane couldn't help but chuckle at it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - One week later at Konoha gates - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally! It sure took longer then I had expected" Hakazu sighed in relief as he and Ayane stood before the huge gates of Konoha. Ayane had to admit that she was somewhat impressed, the walls were at least five times larger then their own.

"Right, where do we start?" she asked.

"We head to my home, I don't want to meet my boss in destroyed clothes" Hakazu replied, which Ayane could understand. Hakazu clothes were still damage after his battle at both Hayabusa village and Mugen Tenshi.

Ayane notice that some of civilians looked curious at them, Hakazu for wearing a traveling cloak and herself her hair she guessed not really sure so she decided to ignore it.

After have walked for half hour or so they finally reached a apartment in the center of the village on second floor. It looked like any normal apartment except for the three small tomoes on the door that marked it as Hakazus, Ayane slightly wondered why it wasn't the Uchiha banner but dismissed it quite fast. Her partner entered his bedroom and started getting changed, giving Ayane time to eye his apartment.

It was a simple place with not much personal things, the only she could find that could be personal was the large emerald colored fuma shuriken placed on the wall and some expensive sake bottles. No family pictures, no team pictures, absolutely nothing that could pinpoint his identity if a enemy entered his apartment.

"Ready to go?" she heard from behind, now dressed in black blue jeans with a white shirt and a leather jacket Hakazu had completely changed style.

"Yeah whenever you are good" she replied and followed him out from the apartment and headed to the Hokage tower. As Hakazu had worked there for several years he knew his way around the tower and what to say to the receptionist to get access faster.

Soon the found themselves before the leader of the village the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen the famous 'God of Shinobi', even Ayane had to admit she was nervous meeting him for the first time. Hakazu bowed to his employer who nodded back while dismissed his ANBU.

"So, you are back Hakazu. Within the time limit you said too" the old man smiled at and turned his attention to Ayane with a curious smile. "And who might this young lady be?"

Ayane snapped back to reality and bowed low. "I'm Ayane from the Mugen Tenshi, half-sister to the current clan leader Hayate. Pleased to meet you, Hokage-sama"

"Oh, you come back with a fine lady Hakazu. Decided to settle down eh?" Hiruzen joked, and was somewhat surprised when both of them had faint blush on them.

"Moving on. Hayabusa village accepted the alliance but won't be ready for say a half year or so" Hakazu said quickly to stop any further questions. "The Mugen Tenshi however...was not so cooperative unfortunately. When I left the Hayabusa village I joined up with Ayane here, during the way to her home we were ambushed and together defeated them. On the knowledge gained from that battle I decided to ask the clan leader about permission to form a partnership with Ayane, everything turned up side down and I in the end defeated their top fighters, Ayane included, to forcefully make the partnership" Hakazu concluded his brief report.

Hiruzen nodded slowly, he had expected the mission wouldn't turn out like Hakazu had proposed but the Hayabusa village as an ally was welcome with open arms. And now Hakazu had taken a partner? Sibling to the leader of Mugen Tenshi too, even if a alliance had been ignored at first his partnership could prove useful and it could be a good time to have him join the 'normal force'. Heck all the members of Cami would prove extremely useful if they were disbanded and became Jounins again.

"I understand, please leave a full report by tomorrow morning. By then I will have found a place for Ayane-san to stay" Hiruzen finally replied and smiled. "Now be sure to give her a good tour of our village"

Hakazu only smiled as he lead his new partner from the building.

* * *

**Authors notes:** So sorry for the late chapter. Having been sick, tried to work and having a surgery takes a lot of time away :( Anyway, hopefully I have more time to write now so you guys have something to read.

Now, opinion please. I'm thinking of adding Kasumi to Konoha too someday and of course she needs a partner both for mission and relationship, and I would love to hear your opinions. Either send me a PM or write it the review (Poll have been added to ^^ )


	5. Chapter 4: Student and explosive notes

**Chapter 4: Student and explosive notes**

The first week in Konoha went by fast for Ayane, Hakazu had showed her around the village the two first days showing her where to buy the better stuff rather then the cheaper civilian stuff. As she got her apartment on the third day took her to one of the Jōnin only inn, and to say it was an interesting meeting would be a understatement.

_'Why does all the elite males of Konoha act so strangely?' _

She had first seen, or rather heard, a man in green spandex suit shouting about YOUTH.

A one eyed cyclops reading porn openly, not having a care in the world about it (or simple proud?)

A chain smoker that tried to flirt with one of the females ninjas, and failed miserably.

A man who was constantly chewing on a senbon.

A male who had trouble saying whole sentence due to his coughing

_'At least the females were...somewhat sane'_

A women dressed in bandage (?) and red eyes she learned was Kurenai.

A women who dressed only in mesh shirt, mini skirt and trench coat was Anko. Her new friends gave the males names:

The green and shouting one was Guy.

The perverted cyclops was Kakashi.

The smoker was Asuma.

Guy who chew on senbon Genma.

Guy who coughed Hayate.

_'Whatever god that existed out there, thank you for allowing women to understand each other so fast'_ had been Ayanes thought during the night which she spent with the other girls with telling stories, fashion and so on.

* * *

Hakazu meanwhile however didn't have it so nice. First he was caught between Gais shouting about youth and Kakashi ignoring him, he manage to escape somehow by using Gais desire to challenge his rival. Once he arrived at a corner of the bar, a hand moved out from the shadow and pulled him into it.

So here he was in a meeting with the other members of Cami, in a room with minimal light too see the other members. He thought back the urge to groan, he had taken Ayane out to celebrate, now she was alone with complete strangers. '_Great work_'

"Sooooo Hakazu, when were you to tell us that you have taken a partner?" the tallest of them asked, clearly irritated that Hakazu hadn't told them earlier.

"I had business to attend to. Simple as that, Lama"

"For a whole week? I hardly think so, since you always finished your stuff fast before"

Hakazu kept quiet, should he spill the news already?

**Flashback**

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Hakazu stood before his leader once again dressed in his samurai clothes, he still wondered how nobody asked him about it.

"Yes, have a seat" Hiruzen nodded to a chair and dismissed his Anbu. Leaning back in his chair he picked up his pipe and lighten it. "So, tell me the real reason you had Ayane-chan join the village? Doesn't that limit your actions with Cami?"

Hakazu groaned. "It as simple as I told you earlier, she and I work excellent together and with only a little more time we could be a powerful tag-team" seeing Hiruzen still being doubtful. "Alright, alright. I'm planing of disbanding the Cami"

Whatever Hiruzen had thought, it sure wasn't about disbanding Cami. "Are you sure? You guys are very effective after all"

Hakazu sighed tiredly. "Yes, we are. But think about it. All of the members are around thirty, meaning that the time to somewhat settle down is around the corner. Now, that would really limit the function of Cami"

He leaned back on his chair and started searching inside his clothes for something and soon pulled out an elegant black kiseru and lighten it. "It would then be much smarter to slowly take them back to the regular corps, or Anbu, so we all can settle down. Do you know how hard it's to be in the shadow of your own village?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Now this makes things much easier for why I really wanted you here for." He then smiled, or rather grinned Hakazu wasn't really sure but whatever it was it sure put him on edge.

"How would you feel to be my successor?"

**End Flashback**

Deciding to not tell the whole truth just yet, he shrugged. "Hiruzen has decided his successor, who thinks it would better if we joined the normal corps or Anbu"

Silence. For once all members were silent and all of them had different reactions to it, though all seemed quite pleased in the end.

"Normal corps huh? That sure was a while ago" Satsu muttered quietly, but everybody still heard him.

"Indeed, we will continue our work as Cami until the next chunin exam here in Konoha. During this time we will beginning to work, slowly but more often, with other Jōnin. Questions?" Hakazu asked the team.

"Who is the next Hokage?" the female of the group asked.

"I have no idea, Sheena" Hakazu faked his frown. "My guess is that Hiruzen keeps it quiet so Danzo won't hear anything. After all the _Warhawk_ have had it sights on the seat for many years" Hakazu sighed tiredly. "If there is no more important questions, we will continue more tomorrow as I'm missing from a party" he continue and not giving them a chance to reply burst into flames and disappeared from the room.

* * *

"So Ayane, you must be new around here huh? Never seen your face before" Kurenai said as she chew down a few dangos.

"Yeah, came here three days ago. Finally got my own place and my 'host', if you wish, took me out to celebrate it" Ayane smiled as she drank her sake, far away she could still hear Gai trying to challenge Kakashi. She suddenly frowned, Hakazu had moved away to pick up more drinks and had been caught between them but now he was gone.

"Oh? And where is that host of yours? Better keep him close ya know if he is a looker" Anko grinning at Ayane and leaned forward, she was already smelling sake.

Ayane was about to reply when somebody sat down beside her and place a couple of bottles, she notice that Kurenai and Anko eyes became wider. She leaned forward and inspected the bottles.

_'Ah, expensive ones'_

"Sorry it took so long, Ayane-san" Hakazu continued and smiled as he filled his drink, he soon also notice the looks on the others around the table he sighed. "Sure for three dangos you can have a drink"

The room became quiet, even Gai stopped his provoking to make Kakashi accept his challenges, nobody steal from her, ask for it or even trade dango with Anko and get away alive with it. Everybody kept looking at the table with three ladies and a man, Kurenai had a worried expression and Ayane confused clearly not really understanding the situation, while Hakazu seemed relax but ready to run if needed. Now, the most interesting face was Anko who couldn't decided if the sacrifice of her holy dango could be satisfied with a drink of that sake.

"Make it two drinks and you have a deal"

"Fair enough" Hakazu replied and exchange a drink with her for some dangos.

Gasps was heard all over the bar. A nobody had just done what none dared to do, even if it was a trade he had still manage to get dango from Anko. The man just achieved 100% achievement in guts and would forever be remember.

* * *

After a while everything calmed down and conversations started again.

"So, never seen you before to Hakazu-san. Find it hard that a nobody can manage to trade dango with Anko" Kurenai said leaning forward interested.

Hakazu gave a small grin as he drank his sake. "I wouldn't be much of a ninja if I couldn't stay hidden don't you think, Kurenai Yuhi 'Genjutsu mistress' or 'Ice Queen'. Likes strong sake and spending time with friends" he slowly turned to Anko. "Best friend would be Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu Jōnin who likes to use snakes in battle and is dressed...let's say" he leaned forward to Anko with a evil grin and whispered. "...like Aikyo from 'Icha Icha Love conquers', isn't that right Anko-chan?"

Anko paled and started to sweat, how the hell had somebody found it out?! "What do you want?" she hissed.

"Nothing except for another dango perhaps?"

Anko quickly pushed another over to Hakazu who happily toke it. "So you are from the Intel department, huh? Must be pretty boring to only sit behind a desk and let other do the hard work"

Hakazu merely shrugged and ignored her comment and the rest of the night continued somewhat peacefully, as they also manage to stay away from more information how Ayane got the village.

* * *

A few more days passed and Ayane was slowly making her way towards her new home with a bag of groceries, as she was not wanted for a mission soon she was dressed in civilian clothes. Light purple jeans and purple tank top and a white headband.*

As she was walking home through the forest in a good mood humming to herself a shuriken suddenly flew past her head, just missing her by a few centimeter. Turning slowly to where the shuriken came from she saw a young blond boy in orange jump suit standing in a strange throwing position, she blinked several times and felt herself becoming angrier by the minute for two reasons.

**First** was she almost died by a shuriken, dressed in civilian clothes in a foreign city (even if she liked it).

**Secondly**, her 'assassin' was a twelve year old boy! In orange jumpsuit! Who didn't know how to stand in throwing position! My god she had been sloppy!

"Hey watch were you throw those things kid!" she yelled at the boy.

The boy tilted his head somewhat confused. "Sorry" he muttered and turned back to his training, now aiming towards the trees instead of the road. Ayane found herself wondering why he continued with that style.

"Say, kid why are you throwing like that? That isn't the proper stance for throwing shuriken and kunai, more like senbons or smaller throwing weapons" Ayane muttered as she moved over to the boy.

"And what would you know lady?! I'm a academy student on the road to become the greatest Hokage! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ayane blinked once, then a second time. And chuckled, something about the boy felt special.

"And I'm Ayane, clan leader of the Hajin Mon and A+ ranked ninja. Nice to meet ya" she introduced herself with a grin.

For a moment Naruto-boy stood still gaping at her, closing and opening his mouth several times. "And why would you help me? Almost everybody in the city despite me for some reason"

"Because that treated the same way at my home town. Nobody should be treated like dirt"

They stared at each other in silent somewhat awkward. Naruto tapped his foot a few times before asking. "Sooo...how was I to stand again?"

Ayane smiled and moved towards him while placing her bags on the ground.

"First you should put your left leg more backwards to have a better..."

Soon a few hours had flew by as Ayane showed her little apprentice the ways of throwing weapons, as it turned out Naruto had a better way of throwing senbons rather then kunai (which suited Ayane perfect).

"Why don't we stop for tonight, brat and continue tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded eagerly and picked up his training weapons. "Bye Ayane-chan! I see you tomorrow!" he shouted as he ran away.

Ayane chuckled to herself as she picked up her bags and headed home, to be honest with herself she felt good in helping the Naruto boy. She knew the feeling of being hated from her own village and not having anybody to get help from, and by helping the brat she felt she was letting go of her past. Smiling she entered her home and unpacked her stuff she suddenly heard somebody knock on her door and open it.

"Ayane-san?"

"Kitchen, Hakazu-san" she replied and from the corner of her eyes she could see him put his sandals away and join her. "So was up?"

Hakazu snorted. "Could have been better. The stupid council have finally understood the threat Gato posses to Konohas future survival. So Hiruzen have given us the mission to head towards Wave, where he was last seen and sabotage his company"

Ayane looked at him with a frown. "Just sabotage? He will just rebuild and soon be back stronger"

"Yeah, I know. The stupidity of the council knows no limit" Hakazu sighed tiredly. "We are orders to leave in two days, giving us plenty of time restock our supplies"

Ayane nodded slowly and before she could help herself she had already planned out several things she could have Naruto train on until she came back.

Hakazu noticed that Ayane was thinking about something and decided to ask about it. "You are quiet, have something happened?"

"Oh nothing" Ayane shook her head. "I merely meet a young boy today and gave him some useful advice and I was thinking of giving him some homework while we are gone"

"Hoh?" Hakazu looked interested at her. "And who might that be?"

"I only know his first name, Naruto" Ayane replied and noticed how Hakazu became silent.

"Naruto-kun, huh?" Hakazu muttered and scratched his chin in thought. "Well, you certainly have your work ahead of yourself" he continued with a chuckle.

"He told me that he was a academy student and yet he had no knowledge how to use a ranged weapon. Who is this Naruto?" Ayane asked curious.

"Uzumaki Naruto is this village pariah so to speak" Hakazu started, closing his eyes. "His is the jinchūriki of the kyuubi and therefor quite hated. His time in the academy is sabotage and therefor as you have seen he barely knows how to throw weapons"

"You seem to know quite the lot of him" Ayane looked at Hakazu, eying him suspicious. Truth be told she was somewhat frighten to hear that Naruto was the jinchūriki for kyuubi, but everybody in the elemental countries knew about Namikaze Minatos ability in sealing and therefor felt her fear decreasing.

Hakazu in turn just shrugged. "I do. I'm one of the few who works in the shadows of the village and keep check on everything and I worked closely with the Yondaime"

"And what have you done to help the boy?" she couldn't help but feel dread for the question as she asked it.

"Except for saving him a few times from a beating, sneaking in some food and cash to him not much I guess" Hakazu replied and folded his arms. "He is not my responsibility nor do I have the time to educate him unfortunately, but he is way to different for me to teach for the moment"

"So you just leave him alone? What a lovely village alright" Ayane replied sighed angrily.

Hakazu looked at her seriously. "Ain't all villages like that? Your own treated you like dirt, Suna treat their jinchūriki even worse and to be frank I know very little about the other countries but all villages pick out someone or several people to pick on"

A silence fell over the room as they stared at each other, both firm in beliefs but could see logic from the others perspective.

"Anyway, that doesn't mean I respect his way of never giving up" Hakazu finally said breaking the tension. "And since the mood to cook home made food is kind of ruined, mind if I buy you dinner?"

Ayane smiled at Hakazu and manage to fight back a blush, she had started to feel more drawn towards Hakazu and for once she actually wished her sister were with her so she could get some advice.

"S-sure" _'damn, now she have started stuttering to?!'_

* * *

Naruto jumped out from the academy as it was finally over, and for once he had actually stayed the whole day. While true he found the lessons boring he tried to keep his attention on it instead of running away from it, and truth be told some things made sense even to him.

As he neared the entrance of the academy he saw all the parents waiting for the children to pick them up from another boring day and immediately pulled their children away from Naruto as he draw closer. Looking down on road he completely missed the person in front him as he walked into him.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up and saw a man dressed in a like a samurai with a white haori, blue eyes and black ponytail looking at him. "I'm Hakazu, Ayane-san sent me to pick you up. She is currently...occupied but should arrive within the hour I guess"

"O-okay" Naruto replied and follow Hakazu as he turned around and started walking away from the school, he didn't however notice another person following them.

As they walked Naruto decided to break the tension. " how do you know Ayane-chan?"

Hakazu slowly turned and looked at the boy, and shrugged. "I meet her during a mission and recruited her to the village, so in a way I'm her senior"

"So you are a ninja to mister?"

Hakazu could feel the energy bouncing of the kid. "Yes I'm" he replied simple and thanked the gods as they entered the clearing which Ayane had mention to him. "So, I heard you went over the basic position in throwing ranged weapons?" he received a nod in response. "Good, start training with it as Ayane-san should arrive soon. I will be around keeping a look out, just shout if something is wrong" and with that he jumped up to a tree and sat down.

Naruto was about to start fuming that he was being ignored but something told him that nothing he really would say could make the man shift his attention to him so instead he concentrated on throwing his senbons at various targets, and actually hitting them!

Soon enough Ayane arrived with a small bag with her and started instructing Naruto in more advance stances and against a moving target, a moving log infused with chakra did the trick. Naruto eagerly absorbed everything Ayane told him, it might be because she had field experience she could show him and explain it different then Iruka did.

"I told you, hitting the groin is effective but waaay below the belt. You are either to hit here.." throw a senbon in the 'head'. "...or here" throw another in the 'heart'.

"But, Ayane-sensei! By hitting them in groin makes them even more exposed dattebayo!"

Ayane stared at her unofficial student, actually thinking he said something useful. "That might be true, brat" she admitted. "But you already have a scary accuracy to hit there. So for the moment I want you to hit the other targets. See it like a mission, in order to proceed you need to hit the center of these marks okay?"

Ayane had learned that the best way to teach Naruto was say it was some kind of mission or way to achieve his dream as Hokage, and so far it worked quite well to make him motivated. Hakazu found himself nodding in approval as Ayane taught Naruto, no wonder she was a A+ ranked nin and had she just dropped her revenge against Kasumi earlier she would most likely reached S ranked.

Now to the present though, Hakazu slowly shifted his attention towards their 'visitor' that hided behind some trees. He jumped closer slowly, not to alert the visitor just yet, and widen his eyes as he notice it was the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. Also seeing the small blush on her face Hakazu grinned, _this could be fun_.

"Want to join them?" Hinata jumped several feet up in air as the voice was behind her. Slowly turning around she saw it was the man who had picked up Naruto at the gate.

"I..I...n..not sure? I-I do..don't w...wish to be a..a bother" she stammered, not feeling secure enough to face her crush.

"Don't be silly child. How can you be a bother? Tell you what, I will teach you" Hakazu smiled at the girl in front of him, after all he would only teach this once. He slowly guided her towards the clearing.

"Yo, Ayane-chan. I found a student too" he joked with a smile, Ayane and Naruto turned their attention towards the new pair that had arrived, well Ayane knew about them but Naruto had thought Hakazu had left.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto shouted waving his hand, happy to see a familiar face. "Getting special training to huh?"

Hinata slowly nodded with a red face. "Y..yes, I'm"

"Great! Then we can train together and become strong ninjas!" Naruto continued eagerly. "As long as you want of course" he said when he notice that Hinata hadn't replied after a few seconds.

"I want to" Hinata finally manage to say, much to Narutos happiness, but before he could say anything Ayane interrupted.

"You two can talk more later, we have strict schedule Naruto. I leave on a mission tomorrow for several days" Naruto nodded eagerly and turned back to the training log.

"Now Hinata-chan" Hakazu turned towards his 'student'. "We start with simple stretching and then move on to simple taijutsu, sounds okay?" he got a nod in reply and therefor started introduce her to his own stretching which she tried to follow best of her capacity.

_'She can almost follow them?! Even if these are the most standard I use they are still pretty advanced' _Hakazu now looked more interested towards Hinata as she follow his movement. _'Let's try this then'_

Hakazu suddenly punched his right open fist forward, then gliding forward with his left leg he continued to moving it in sweeping kick. Using chakra on his right foot he pushed himself up in the air, spinning in the air he brought down his heel on the ground making a small concentrated crater. All the while he had kept his attention on Hinata, while her body was still growing she had manage to follow his moves at the best of her capacity and for the moment she was the best he had tried to teach.

Hinata panted hard as she sat down on the ground, she was used to Gentle fist style that her family used and even if it had is smooth moves here and there it was still a heavy hitter fighting style, so when her 'teacher' suddenly started using moves instead of stretching she automatic followed it. Looking at her teacher she was praying she didn't do anything wrong or to bad, what she saw surprised her.

Hakazu was writing on a paper with widen eyes in a hurry as if the world dependent on it, as he finished he turned towards Hinata and gave her a warm smile while showing her the paper.

"Official studentship/apprentice?" she read out loud, staring confused at it. Looking up at Hakazu, still having the smile, back to the paper and then fainted. Hakazu sat down beside Hinata and wrote down his signature and waited for her to wake up.

Meanwhile Naruto and Ayane was finishing their training to. "Alright Naruto-kun. I will be leaving on a mission tomorrow and be gone for a while, but don't fret as I have picked up some stuff for you to learn until I get back" she handed Naruto a scroll. "Inside this scroll you will find several taijutsu styles instructions, other skills you might have of use. So as you homework until I return, if you want more help of course" Naruto fought back the urge to shut out his hate against homework. "I want you to have choose on taijutsu style you want focus on, can HIT the dummy where the markers are but also, and most importantly I want you to improve your grade in school"

"Awww! But it so boring, Iruka-sensei just keep talking about the 'chakra control there' and 'chakra control there'! I want to learn awesome techniques so everybody will acknowledge me!" Naruto complained and pouted.

"I know, I know but listen Naruto. In order for you to learn that awesome fire technique you have to learn how to use your body and build up the chakra you need"

"Hai, hai" Naruto replied still with a pout but the lighten up. "Say, Ayane-san. Are we also going to sign on of those studentsomething? It sounds awesome"

Ayane though smiled sadly at him. "Sorry, Naruto. But since I'm not from Konoha and is a proved citizen I'm not allowed to take on students" she bent down on his level and patted his shoulder. "But I can always give you some help from the side and I will be there cheering for you when you become the Hokage"

"Y..you really mean it?" he asked with a voice thick with emotions.

"Of course" Ayane replied and grinned at him. "Then I brag about how I taught him the best throwing stances and such, and you better pay me good" she continued joking while tousled Narutos hair.

"You bet, Ayane-sensei! I will make you proud!" Naruto exclaimed happy, took his scrolls and ran home waving at her which she waved back to.

"Ayane-sensei, huh? I like it" she muttered to herself and turned towards Hakazu who was sitting on the ground beside Hinata and writing down the last that was needed on his paper. "So, an apprentice. Will you have time for it?"

Hakazu looked up from his paper. "Somewhat, I can create a Shadow Clone with more chakra in it to take those times I can't be there myself or normal Shadow Clones. The beginning is mostly about learn the most basic, so technically 'I' don't need to be there"

"Wow, pretty harsh alright" Ayane replied after a while, but shook her head. "Anyway, I'm heading home for tonight. I will see you tomorrow where?"

"North gate, 8.30. I will fetch the 'big stuff'" Hakazu replied as he rose from the grass and picked up Hinata. "Good night, Ayane. See you tomorrow" he continued with a smile before using Shunshin to get to the Hyuuga compound. And as Hinata hadn't woken up as he arrived there, he wrote a simple note and put it in her pocket, using another Shunshin he appeared before guards told them about that he had found Hinata training in the woods and then left.

* * *

Two weeks later they find themselves standing on shore looking at port far away. Hakazu turned to Ayane.

"So, you want to activate it?" he tried to keep his hair away from his face, but the wind was to strong and finally he gave up.

"Heck yes! Every since I saw those notes I wanted to use one!" Ayane exclaimed in a happy voice, Hakazu shivered as he remembered the way she looked at the tags the first time he showed them. Her eyes had glittered so much he still had problem with his eye sight, shaking his head to remove the image he turn his attention back to the port. Two weeks in the hell-hole with drugs, thugs, corruption, in short almost everything he hated. But he had spent two weeks with Ayane and that had been great...

"BOOOM BABY!"

...until now.

All explosive notes around the port activated at the same time as Ayane made the required sign. The port started glowing white with all explosions taking place and Hakazu felt himself becoming afraid, they were 10 freaking kilometers away from it but the glowing just continued to grow.

"Say, Ayane-chan?"

"mm"

"How many explosives did you put on the port?"

"The whole scroll of course"

Hakazu paled even more. "But that was over 100 S+ notes! I told you that one is enough to demolish 1/5 of Konoha!" the glowing had now covered the entire port and was spreading fast towards them.

"But what fun would that be? C'mon, lighten up" Ayane replied, still with a smile on her face. The glowing now became red and started to form like a giant mushroom. Ayane started to sweat lightly. "Perhaps I overdid it a little?"

"A little?! I wouldn't be surprised if people in Iwa can see this...this freaking giant mushroom! Hell, why are we even standing here for?!" Hakazu deadpanned.

"I..I'm not sure"

They both was about to start jump away when they were hit by the shock wave. "Seriously, this last time I let you handle the explosives!" Hakazu shouted as they were blown away.

The disaster at the west coast of Konoha was seen all over the Fire country and was forever known as the 'Black Mushroom' incident. Gato Cooperation suffered a heavy blow and was forced to build a new port far away from the last position.

* * *

Authors note: Alright, chapter 4! I hope you all like. I tried to introduce Naruto and Hinata to the story and it will shift more towards them from the next chapter, where Hinata starts to train with Hakazu and Naruto actually learn something from academy.

Please review so I can improve my writing.

* for a better image, just search for 'Ayane Tasuku Iizuki' and the one in civil clothes


End file.
